Minds Merged
by DRSDavidSoft1
Summary: What will happen if Jimmy Neutron's and his girlfriend, Cindy Vortex's Minds connect to each other? A cool adventure about how Jimmy tries to fix that or a dangerous result could be happen! Note: The story takes place at the 6th Chapter! Specially a JxC -Jindy- Story!
1. Cindy's feelings

**-**  
**A/N:** Hi everyone. I am a fan of Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex.  
I've been reading a bunch of nice stories here on fanfiction these month about them, and I had some ideas about an story.  
So i decided to write one about a cool adventure.  
I inspired by some of other's stories (kinda some combination of theirs and mine too!)  
Sorry if it is not good. after all, my native language is not English  
and i haven't wrote any Jimmy Neutron's stories ever.  
So this is my first story in English, my first story about the J/C thing, and the second story ever.

Oh, and Please **Review** the story so i will know if someone is reading it out...  
Just a word is enough too, Or i won't bother myself posting it here.

PLEASE point me the grammar and vocabulary errors in the Reviews, so I can fix them.  
Thanks All.

So Here is the Story.

**Hope you like it!**

It was a hot and sunny Saturday in Retrovile. Everything seemed to be quiet and peaceful that morning.  
People were walking in the street while they were talking to each other and eating ice cream.  
There was a blonde hair girl with green eyes who was talking to her best friend, at an usual place named "Candy Bar".  
As Sam - the owner of the place - was filling two cups for the friends with a new smoothie, the blonde girl continued her conversation. "... I mean I just can't believe that Neutron is acting nice to me, Libby." She took a look in Libby's eyes.  
"Why do you wonder, Cin? He always liked you. And I know that you have some feelings for him, too." said Libby as Cindy rolled her eyes and became silent.  
"C'mon, Cindy why are you always afraid to admit that? Both of us know this ever since you started to tease him!"  
"I don't like him... OK don't look at me that way. I mean I like him..." she looked at the roof "But I just don't want to be teased by everyone. I had to say I have some feelings for Neutron." she sighed and thought about a few days ago when Jimmy kissed her and walked her home - after the "News" thing.  
She continued with a smile: " I mean why shouldn't I..." she paused for a moment and continued with a dreamily smile. "He is really handsome. with his blue eyes like a wide ocean he kills me. He even showed that he cares for me many times. and He is the only one who can comprehend science. No one else could here. He is really a cool person." She stopped talking.  
"Yeah, Cin. I knew that you liked him either!" said Libby with some sense of victory and happiness.  
"You know Libby, I'm also confused somehow with the situation... I mean -uh, like I wish we were never rivals or enemies in the first place! Do you remember the last time we were in the pacific ocean?" she continued "I told him like the same thing. I wish we could stay on that island."  
"So, you confess that I were right about that heart with your and Jimmy's name on it?" (A/N: episode Stranded.)  
Cindy got pink and looked up again. "Well,.. Y- I guess sort of!" She took a deep breath.  
"I knew it girl!" said Libby. "You are kind of cute together, you know." added Libby.  
"I guess, well thanks..." said Cindy.  
"I would never forget those moments. That day it made me sure that he really cares for me. I remember we were arguing and I was trying not to lose the fight to him, but suddenly that accident happened and I fell out of the hover car." she continued with a small smile. "He could just ignore me and don't hold my hands when I was falling. But he did try to save me, and it was all my fault. I caused that he fell with me as well."  
"Cindy, you didn't mean that. It's not even your fault! But what happened when you and Jimmy were alone on that island?" Libby said while she finished her smoothie.  
"Uh- Libby, I don't know if I can tell you. Sorry. Cindy said with a guilty feeling. Cindy would loved to explain her feelings for her best friend, but she was also afraid that Libby go and tell anybody about their relationship like she did it before on her gossip show in the News.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Said Libby wondering.  
"I just afraid that you may say it to someone else about that, Libs. Not that I don't trust you, But... as i said there is a bunch of jerks in whole school who just tease people, like that idiot Butch."  
Cindy finished her speech, as she was looking at her smoothie cup.  
"C'mon Cindy! All of you said that you forget me!" said Libby as she was a bit feeling guilty.  
"We did, in fact." said Cindy with a smirk.  
"I will tell you, but no telling anyone, kay?" But she wasn't going to say ALL things to Libby. She knew that it is to dangerous if she say that she and Jimmy kissed each other on the lips.  
"He gave me a beautiful pearl... a really special pearl." Cindy said smiling.  
"He looked for it in 137 shells to find it. Can you believe it Libs?" She was finishing her smoothie.  
"Oh you remember the number! That means you really care for him!" Libby said as Cindy got pink again.  
"Now what did you do to that pearl?" asked Libby.  
"I'm keeping it" said Cindy smiling "forever." added Cindy. She finished her smoothie like Libby as well.  
"Well, lets go Libs." said Cindy while she was standing up.

**-**  
So this is all for now. I have written two more chapters But the main event and the adventure is going to be on 3rd or 4th Chapter.  
Then Please wait for it if you want to read my story.  
And one other thing: **PLEASE** Review my story and say if it has any grammar errors or not.  
Also Please tell me whether i am writing good or not. Thanks.


	2. Friends Hanging Out

"So where are you planning to go now" said Libby. They were out of the Candy Bar, and slowly walking.  
"I don't know, what do you think?" said Cindy as she was glancing over the street.  
"Want to come to Retroland? Sheen invited me to Check out the New Ultra Lord's merry-go-round!" said Libby.  
"No, that sounds boring. But tell me, Do you really like it?" said Cindy with a creepy look.  
"Nah, obviously not." and she continued before Cindy could say 'So why do you go' with somekind of being shy. "Um, Y-you know, to with Sheen. It's right that he is too obessed with 'Ultra-Stuf', but he is kinda cute, and more important, he really cares for me. He has feelings for me." said Libby as she was smiling.  
"Yeah, I know what are you saying. I wish our relationship - referring to her and Jimmy ;-) - was like you two too." said Cindy sadly.  
"So where do you offer to go, girl?" said Libby inpatiently.  
"Do you want to come at my place? I just bought the Graysters new CD, we can listen it together and have a conversa-" but Libby interrupted "Yeah, thanks for that, but I have already listened to that album." said Libby bored.  
"But how? It is fresh new!" said Cindy shocked.  
"You know, I just downloaded it from the net and put it into my iPod using iTunes."  
"Oh well, So you are saying there is no other places that we could go?" said Cindy impatiently.  
"I didn't say that! I have plenty of places in my mind! Like, what about Jimmy's lab? We could pay a visit to Jimmy too. I bet he is working on one his cool inventions again, Sheen said he was so busy that he couldn't go with Sheen."  
"I don't wanna see that Nerdtron boy and his lame inventions! And by the way, it is so obvious that why Jimmy didn't go to Retroland with Sheen!" said Cindy angrily.  
"Come on, girl! You just admit that you like him like just a few minutes ago, Remember? Besides, everytime we go there, it's a surprise there! Isn't it?" said Libby.  
"Fine, but don't say that I like Jimmy in public. We can be overheared! And I don't like anybody to-" Cindy was interrupted again.  
"Ok, ok. Just come on Cindy! We are standing here for almost like half a hour!" said Libby while she was walking again, But this time to the Jimmy's house way.  
"Not a bad idea, in fact. I love Jimmy... I mean Jimmy's cool inventions!" said Cindy. She got pink again.  
"Yeah, I know. I wish Sheen would be there too after that merry-go-round that he said."  
They were getting close to Jimmy's house.  
"He is or will be probably there. Carl and Sheen always hang out with Jimmy."  
They passed the street as they arrived to Jimmy's clubhouse. Cindy knocked the door.


	3. Jimmy's New Invention

**A/N:** Hi again. This is the rest of the story.

Thanks hydeandjackieforever20 for your review.

I hope the other 160 viewers could leave a review, like that.

But honestly guys, does it take more than a minute or two to leave comment?

Even a word like "good" or "i am reading it" or even "it sux" is enough! Just write one!

So, I will repeat again:

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

Please let me know if I am writing in a grammar error! :-P

By the way, until this part of story, the first character is Cindy. I'm planning to write the next chapters as Jimmy is the first character. (I'm currently write the forth chapter, when the story actually start!)

Thanks again to anyone who read this story.

Cindy knocked the door. "Are you there Jimmy?"

"May I help you, Cindy?" said a female machine-like voice.

"Yes, Please, Vox. Is Jimmy there?" Cindy asked Jimmy's Computer.

"Sure he is, Cindy. But he is busy and working hard." Said Vox.

Cindy sighed. "Ok then."

"Vox, Is sheen there, too?" asked Libby.

"I'm afraid not, Libby. But according to my location-tracker signals, They will arrive here in 2 minutes 13 seconds."

"Thank you, Vox." said Libby looking at the street, probably for a sign of Sheen.

"Can I, I mean we, atleast say a hello to him?" said Cindy hopefully.

"Sure, Cindy. You can come in. Hold still, Please!" said Vox as the screen scanned them and transformed them into its cyber-space.

"Not again!" said Libby worriedly.

"What's the matter?" said Cindy as she got worried too when she heard Libby's voice.

"Vox, do you have bugs again in your program?" said Libby angrily. "Like the previous time when Negatron misconfigured you?" added Libby.

"No, Libby. It's Jimmy's new entering way. Please wait a moment, you will appear exactly in the base Lab. I'm configuring the material projector." said Vox as transforming both Cindy and Libby on the right place.

"Thanks Vox! Hi Goddard!" Libby said as the mechanical canine barked as 'welcome!'.

"So who was that Negatron guy?" asked Cindy from Libby while they were going to Lab's main part.

"You know, that fake version of Jimmy last year from the another dimension, ..." Libby paused for a moment and then continued "... who you thought is Jimmy and was going to, you know, kiss."

"Oh, uh, that guy. I remember." said Cindy hurriedly.

As they arrived to the main part, the door opened.

"Jimmy! Hi!" shouted Cindy caused Libby to put her hands on her ears.

"Whoa! Hi Cindy! Hi Libby!" said Jimmy as he was taking off his protection glasses and turning off his laser-pen.

"What are you working on, Jimmy?" said Libby as she was looking and kind of head-band shabed glass.

"Nothing really, I will tell you later. So how are you guys doing?" said Jimmy.

"We are fine, thanks Jimmy. I came, I mean, we came to see if, you know, you have any new adventures to share with us? Out there is really boring." said Cindy as she was taking a look over Jimmy's desk.

"I have something you might like, Cindy. But first please for the other guys to come. By the way, nice dress, Cindy. You look beautiful!" said Jimmy as he got red.

"Th- Thanks, Jimmy. It's not a big deal, really, I just bought it yesterday." said Cindy with a small smile. "You look grate too, Jimmy!"

"Thanks." said Jimmy with a smile like Cindy.

A noise was heard. Then they heard a voice.

"Wow! That was Ultra Cool!"

"No, no, no, Uuughh! Ouch! My Scapula!"

"Dude! You are sitting on my back!"

"Sorry!"

"Just stand up, you idiot! You are killing me!"

"Sorry again!"

"Sorry, Carl, Sheen, My virtual-projectors still have some glitches!"

"I guess they are Carl and Sheen!" said Jimmy.

Some sounds of walking was heared then a fat and a thin boy appeared.

"Hey Guys! Hi my Queen!" said the thin boy, as he stared to Libby. Libby rolled her eyes, but then smiled at sheen and said hello to him.

"Hi Jimmy! I told Sheen to come here when you said it is interesting." said the fat boy.

Jimmy grabbed the head-band liked glass from his desk. "Good thinking, Carl." said Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy, Isn't that cool new enterance your new invention that you were talking about?" said Sheen excitedly.

"No, Sheen. Besides, It's not technically even new, I had invented that a long time ago." said Jimmy.

"So why are you using it like now?" asked Cindy.

"I reprogrammed the projectors to transform you in last night because you complained that the enterance-tube is so uncomfortable!" said Jimmy. In fact, they were all complaining about the tube, but he by 'you' meant Cindy, though the others thought he counts them too.

Cindy thought that 'so he really cares for what I say!'

Last night Cindy was in the Lab. Although she knew that Jimmy wouldn't waste his time to change the enterance of the Lab, she asked Jimmy to do something with it. Afterall, it was a real pain, being hitted by the hard ground.

"Anyway, Now that all of you are here," Jimmy glanced at Cindy shortly, "it is my pleasant to present you the Adaptablor 18000! prototype 1. In fact, as I said before, It is quite interesting."

Jimmy hold the device so everyone can see it.

"Adaptablor? What kind of name is that supposed to mean?" said Libby.

"Sorry Jimmy, But sun glasses are already invented." said Sheen.

"Yeah, and my parrents force me to use it everytime that me and my parrents go to the beach." said Carl in addition to Sheen.

"Guys, Guys, It's not a sun glass. And Adaptablor means something that 'makes you able to Adapt' from other thing in the enviroment!" said Jimmy excitedly.

"Wow! What can it do?" asked Sheen.

"Let me show you." said Jimmy as he put the sun glasses (!) on his head.

"Now, I need a gadget. Like, Libby, Do yoy have your iPod here?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?" asked Libby.

"Can I borrow it for a moment?"

"Yes, But it isn't going to blow up, right?" said Libby a little uncertain.

"No, of course not. Don't worry."

Libby gave Jimmy her iPod. Jimmy took it and took a look at it. Then he brought it near an scanner on the glasses.

"Sample Device recognised. Adapting the attributes. Binding molecules operation completed.".

a Beep was heard from the device.

"So, as you might guessed by now, This Adaptablor basically takes a blueprint sample of a device which is scanned, identifies the features, sorts them, and combines the attributes which you select into your body." said Jimmy.

"Sorry Jimmy, But I didn't get what you said!" said Sheen.

"Come on, Sheen! It makes you able to use the gadgets features without having them!" said Jimmy inpatiently while Sheen said 'Oh!'.

"For example It has already scanned Libby's iPod. Which means, I can use its powers. Like..."

He pressed some buttons on the glasses.

"Initiating celluar mass connection. Atoms fused with efficient power."

Then Jimmy began to sing the Graysters new Album, which was downloaded into Libby's iPod.

He spinned another configuration button and he amazingly changed his voice volume, his voice pitch and other things.

"Wow! Jimmy! This is the coolest invention I've ever seen!" said Libby excitedly.

"And you have good voice too!" added Cindy with a giggle.

Jimmy removed the iPods attributes and then said:

"Thanks, But this is nothing. I can do more! See:" He picked up an orb from his desk.

"This is the Holographer which I made last month. Remember?" The others said yes.

Jimmy let the glasses to scan it then said:

"As you probably know, it allows the atoms of the materials to go through diffrent objects. As you can see, The Adaptablor has already absorbed the blueprints, so all I need to do is selecting the features." he pressed some buttons again and made the device ready. He then moved his hand to the wall of the Lab. Suddenly, his hand went through the wall, like it was just a phantom like ghost.

"That's scary!" said Carl. Sheen said "Also cool!". Jimmy then used some of his other gadgets and inventions, like hyper-space cube which made him able to hide a computer in his hand, and the Booster spray which made him able to run around the Lab with a Ultra High speed. Everyone said that this invention was the coolest invention ever.

"Jimmy, can your device scan my Ultra-Lord action figure's abilitys, too?" asked Sheen. He was holding his latest doll. (I mean, action figure (!). )

"Sure, Sheen. What can it do?" said Jimmy.

"It can fly, and it laser-eyes, too! It even can talk!" and he pressed a button on the action figure and it began to talk.

"I am Ultra Powerful. I am Ultra Lord!"

Jimmy scanned the action figure. Everyone got shocked when Jimmy shooted laser from his eyes.

Jimmy tried some of his other inventions and got super powers until they got tired. Carl offered them fto go to his house for launch, but everyone refused as they knew Carl is alergic to any delicious food. So they left Jimmy alone, so he can finnish his new invention.

"Buy guys! See you later!" said Jimmy.

"Bye!" said everyone.

They all exited the Lab and everyone went to the way of his or her house.

"I told you that Jimmy could have a new cool invention, Cindy!" said Libby. "Well, Bye, girl! See you tonight!"

Libby said the last sentence as Sheen was holding her hands and they were walking back to their houses.

"Bye, Libby! Bye, Sheen!" said Cindy as she was going to her house happily.

**-**  
Ok, ok, so nothing really excited happened by now, but wait! The main event is going to be in the next chapter!  
Please wait for it by now, I'm currently fixing some parts of it and rewriting it to make it perfect.  
in the mean time, you 200 viewers, **PLEASE** write me a **review** in the big box below!  
really! is it that hard?!


	4. The Date

Hi again. this is the forth chapter, I hope that it's better than the third chapter.

Please give me advice how to write better chapters, if you still see problems in my writings.

Thanks again for reading it, but, please, write a review. thanks.

I was going to put that accident which makes the story in this chapter, but then I decided to wite this chapter all about Cindy and Jimmy's Date. Don't worry, I'm currently writing the 5th chapter, which has the adventure. So Please wait for it.

Also, please let me know if you think the story cover is suitable for now, or not.

I know that Cindy's dress should be different and Jimmy should have a device on his head, but my drawings and animation skills is not good enough. I will change the cover to a better picture if I make one.

BTW, Thanks LatinVortex for your review. As you said I'm writing the rest of my story in left-align.

Also I will write my A/Ns at the end. But I think that maybe some people are not very familiar with somethings.

Like, I don't know if everyone knows or remember that Negatron guy which I've mentioned earlier.

Anyway, they will be at the end from now.

And one other thing, unfortunately I don't know spanish, so I can't write in that. My native language is something else (maybe I will mention it later. Sorry for now!)

**So, Don't Forget This: Read, Then ****REVIEW**** And Say How Good Or Bad This Chapter Is.**

Thanks!

Cindy went to her house, but instead of knocking the door or ringing the bell, she quickly and stressfuly glaced over the other houses.

Cindy was not going to her house, she was going to go back to Jimmy's Lab. When she made sure that the street is empty of people, she quickly walked to the other side of the street.

"May I help, you, Cindy?" said Vox for the second time.

"Yeah, Vox. Would you please let me in?" said Cindy, as she was afraid not to be seen by anyone.

"Sure, Cindy. Last night Jimmy programmed me to let you in whenever you asked." said Vox.

'Did he? Great!' thought Cindy. As she was noticing lately, Jimmy was changing some parts of the Lab, specially after they suddenly showed their feelings to each other with that kiss.

As vox was transfering her again into the Lab, she said: "Though I know why he programmed me for a such thing. Jimmy really likes you, Cindy!"

"Well, I kinda think, yeah, he really does..." said Cindy as she blushed. "As I do, of course!". She whispered last sentence.

The Boy Genius was standing in the base part of the Lab, wearing his Adaptablor, when Cindy appeared. Vox projector had a glitch again, so it projected Cindy up in nowhere.

Cindy was falling, but Jimmy jumped and got her. Cindy fell in Jimmy's arms.

"Sorry for that, Cindy! I think I can not figure a safe way to transfer you in without harm!"

"It's ok!" said Cindy. Jimmy realised that he is still holding Cindy, so he let her come down.

"I just don't want anything to hurt you, little angle!" said Jimmy. He was staring at Cindy.

"I know, Hunk Muffin! Me either!" said Cindy with a wide smile.

"So, Are you ready for our date, Cindy?"

"Yes, of course! What was you thinking?! I was so counting days for tonight!" said Cindy so excitedly. Jimmy thought 'Perfect!'

He still couldn't believe that he was finally dating the girl of his dreams.

"So why did it take long for you to come back?"

He took the Adaptablor from his eyes, but let it remain on his head.

"You know, I was just making sure that no one find out about that-" Cindy began to talk. But Jimmy wasn't completely listening to her. He was looking at her and thinking how beautiful she is. With her green eyes, blonde hair, and a smell of (Jimmy had to asmit that) Jasmine. Everything was perfect.

Yet, it was some kind of hard for them, pretending that they hate each other in public, but being in a deep love truely. Everytime Cindy was near Jimmy, he could feel a warmth in all of his body, his heart was begining faster tapping, and he could sense a nice but a little stressful feeling inside. This was a true love feeling.

It can't be said that this feeling was all for Jimmy. Cindy had such of this feelings, too. She could feel that something goes up and down in her stomach like a butterfly, whenever she was seeing Jimmy. This feeling was even stronger when Jimmy was really paying attention to her. In the begining, she was trying to deny those feelings. She in a stupid way had thought that Jimmy was there just to be better than her. So Cindy had tried to prove that she is better than everyone in everything, like the past. But after days went and went, she realised that how stupid is that. They could be friends, hanging out with each other, or even being more than friends...

As a logical result, A diffrence between their feeling was that, Cindy could sense a bad feeling of being guilty and sorry, deep inside, for a long time, without even realising it. Everytime she was trying to insult Jimmy, she could feel those feelings deep inside.

But they couldn't hold it like that, So Jimmy tried to be nice with her, as Cindy tried to be after all those moments.

A few days ago, Jimmy did that special thing that brought all of this. He was determined that he couldn't let another chance to be gone, as he did until that time. Every time there was a problem, preventing them to do that. But he finally did it. Jimmy kissed Cindy on the lips. Both of them was enjoying that, as they knew that it is a start for things even more that.

That night, they began to dating each other, but hiddenly. There was only one problem, how long could they date each other, without letting anyone to know? One mistake, and soon someone could find out about their love. This was a good reason for Cindy not to tell even her best friend, Libby, about this.

"So, have you planned anything for now, Nerdtron?" said Cindy with a grin. "You know that I should be back at my home by 5, or else my mother will kill me!" added Cindy.

"Actually, I did, Vortex!" said Jimmy with a self-confident look and a smirk. "Come with me!" He leaded Cindy to the upper part of the lab. Cindy got surprised by the redecoration of Jimmy. Everything was just beautiful. Jimmy had actually cleaned there, Not just by some stupid holograms like the last time that he has invited Cindy to his Lab. Jimmy's idea was nothing big, just sitting together and watch a movie. He finally had gone to a movie-store and bought some actual movies, not like all of his boring science movies.

"I know it is not that good, but it was the best I could think of." said Jimmy sadly. "I wish we could go to real places, like Retroland or something. But you know what the problem is." added Jimmy. They couldn't go out with each other, like a simple couple. They had to keep their relationship as a secret. And that was just because of the other people.

"That's great Jimmy! Don't be upset..." started Cindy with a smile. Yet, just spending time with each other was enough amazing for her. They sat and tried to watch a romance movie named "Moments" together. Jimmy knew that the best thing he could do is enjoying the time they had. Cindy lied down, and put her head on Jimmy's shoulder gently. Jimmy looked in her green eyes, instead of watching the movie. Cindy began to glance over Jimmy's eyes, as well. Suddenly, they realised how close their faces are. Jimmy brought his head near Cindy. His lips were looking for Cindy's. That strange feeling happened again in Cindy, and Jimmy could feel that familiar warmth over all of his body... Everything was perfect, just a little ahead, and it would be done, But "that" happened.

All of a sudden, like just few minutes of the movie were passed when a red alarm lamp began to blink and they heard something clearly: "Intruders Alert, Base section."

And once again, There was a obstacle between them. _Oh God, Why? Why it should happen everytime, what is the problem? Specially now that everything were working out? _Cindy was thinking, while Jimmy headed to the main part. She was upset. She followed Jimmy as well. She was right about the problems. Everytime, there was one. Like that previous time when she and Jimmy were actually going to kiss at the Candy Bar, when that stupid rock fell from the sky and delivered that message from that alien girl, April.

"I'm sorry, Cindy, but it is kinda important t-"

"Go on, like who is gonna prevent yo-"

"I said I'm sorry Cindy, but it is something that had to be don-"

"I can't believe that I actually thought you really care for me!" said Cindy with a upset look as she was staring at the ground. She was fighting with the tears... It was not the time for crying.

Jimmy suddenly stopped. He turned back and and lifted Cindy's head up.

There were some tears on her eyes.

"I do, Cindy! And both of us know it! Please don't be upset! I will do anything for you!" said Jimmy. He was kind of worried about her. Jimmy cared for Cindy, in fact. He was really upset about this situation, just as Cindy. But there was always danger out there. It was his duty to prevent any bad thing to happen. He couldn't let any damage happen to the town and the citizens. He had to protect them. Specialy someone who always Jimmy had feelings for. Jimmy turned back again for a moment. He looked at that special person. It seemed that Cindy was more relaxed now.

They reached they main part.

"Vox, Identify the intruder."

"Intruder: Sheen Estevez." One of Jimmy's Monitors turned on and showed a picture of sheen from the security camera on the screen.

"Sheen?!" both Jimmy and Cindy shoted. Jimmy was wondering what he was doing here. Cindy thought what the sick joke is that. She and Jimmy didn't get to kissing just because of Sheen coming here?

"Vox! Sheen is not an Intruder! There was no need to turn the alarm on!" said Jimmy. He was more relaxed now, as there were not a real danger or anything. But he was also a little angry that he hadn't chance to do that kissing.

"Jimmy, the new programming specifically says that when you and Cindy are alone in the Lab, everyone else should be known as an Intruder!" said Vox. Jimmy blushed. Vox was right. One of Jimmy's latest modifications was this new programming. He thought this way no one could possibly know about their dates.

"Uh, -Yes Vox, but don't use the alarm next time please!"

"If you say so. The program has been changed Jimmy."

Jimmy put his voice on the speaker.

"What do you want here Sheen?" said Jimmy.

"Um, Hi Jimmy! I just came back to ask if my new Ultra Lord action-figure is there or not. I just looked for it everywhere, but I couldn't find it!"

What a dumb question._ All of this happened just because of Sheen's Ultra Dork doll? It's not fair! _Thought Cindy.

Jimmy looked at the Lab. Sheen was right, His action-figure was on Jimmy's desk. He had left that there.

"Yes Sheen, It's here. I will send it up now." said Jimmy. He didn't want to let Sheen in. So he just sent it back up.

Jimmy looked at Cindy again. She was better, but still she seemed to be upset.

"I'm sorry, But you know that I love you-"

"It doesn't matter." said Cindy.

Jimmy brought his hands to the back of Cindy and hold her waist. _It is another chance... I should not lose it again! _This time, Cindy brought her head near to Jimmy first. The Adaptablor had come on JImmy's eyes again through all the events, but he hadn't noticed it, it was not really big afterall. Cindy grabbed it and hold it in her hands, so she could reach Jimm'ys Lips. Once again, both of them could feel those strange but good feelings... Jimmy finally put his lips, gently, on Cindy's lips. He could sense the flavor of her lips, the smell, the existence of Cindy... Cindy put his hands in the back of Jimmy's neck. He was just thinking to his little angle... In the main part of the Lab, finally... And then, they broke, after a long time, obviously enough longer and more emotional than that night. Cindy looked at Jimmy's eyes. She had a wide smile. Jimmy's eyes were glowing. He stared at Cindy's eyes. There was a kind peaceful silence between them. They finally did it. It was awesome.

Thanks for reading guys. As I said at the top, I was planning to put that accident (which makes the adventure) in this chapter,

But then I decided to put it as an other chapter, for many reasons.

I think my writing skills is not enough good yet, specially for my first English story. :-(

Also the Romance parts didn't came as I wanted too.

So I aplogize anyone who didn't like my story until now. Sorry!

I think I can use some of your advices in your reviewes.

Just write some words about where is the problems in the story.

I'm currently writing the 5th chapter. Encourage me by your reviews and I will post the next chapter less than 24 hours!

If you have any suggestions or criyicism I'm happy to hear them. So please write a**review**now! Thanks!


	5. Trouble Alpha Synthesizer

Thank you so much for your great and encouraging review, latinVortex! :-D

And hydeandjackieforever20, no sounds from you. Don't you care for the rest of story or what?

Thanks WiiFan2009 for your review. I was expecting it sooner!

Ok, I decided to continue my story. Hope you like it.

Note: Chpter 6 is going to be better than this chpter. I'm currently writing that.

I am going to add some comedian parts to my story!

So, as latinVortex mentioned, the Adaptablor is going to do its job at the end of this chapter.

Curious to know how? Continue reading!

But Jimmy and Cindy will find out about that in the next Chapter. :-P

Sorry this chapter is so short. I just rewrite three parts of it for almost six times!

I decided again to split it.

BTW, Alpha Synthesizer is that small chip which abled Jimmy to invent his mind-reader phone!

He used it to read Cindy's Mind (in episode Trading Faces.)

Again, Thanks for reading and Sorry for any problems / mistakes from me.

BTW, I am upset to repeat again, but:

_********** PLEASE R. E. V. I. E. W! **********_

Yeah! Please Review! It is not hard!

The counters say that 136 readers have viewed this story 292 times so far.

Nobody could leave a simple comment? Or just nobody cares for it? :-(

Anyway, here we go again. I hope it could be as good as than the previous chapter.

Some sounds of walking was echoed in the Lab. Someone was coming there.

"Quick! Go behind my desk!" Jimmy whispered to Cindy. "What's wrong?!" Cindy tried to ask, but there was no time. "Someone is coming! Go!"

Jimmy ran to the door. He had to stop whoever was coming... they couldn't be seen together. He went to the base part of the Lab. He heard the footsteps that were getting closer... Then Jimmy saw him.

"Hi Jimmy! The club-house door was open, so I just came in." it was Sheen again. Jimmy sighed inpatiently. '_Sheen's still here. Twice in one day?' _thought Jimmy.

"Who was you talking to?" asked Sheen.

"Nobody, I mean nothing. I was just talking to myself." said Jimmy. _'Oh no... Did he heard us?' _Jimmy thought.

"Uh, -OK Jimmy. Listen, I went to my home, Libby was there too, for an action-figure game. And it was at a scene that my action-figure should kiss Libby's action-figure, but then I found out a horrible thing: Mine hadn't his head! So I just came back to see if his head is here."

So it was still about his doll, AGAIN. '_Couldn't he just realize that he is ruining my date?! So much for the best friend!' _Thoght Jimmy, though he knew it's not Sheen's fault. Sheen didn't know about Jimmy's date.

"Sheen, I don't think that it is here." said Jimmy.

"So Jimmy, Do you know where could it be? It's kinda important, you know." said Shen.

"No, Sheen, I don't know." said Jimmy. He was blocking the door to the main part.

"OK, so, You don't mind if I check there myself? You could probably missed it. I think it was on your-" said Sheen, as he was coming near the main part door. Jimmy stood in Sheen's way.

"NO! NO! DON'T! I mean, Um-, I am doing some extremely dangerous experiments over there, I think that it's probably not a good idea to go there, you know." said Jimmy. He thought it's better to lock up all the Lab next time Cindy was there, so nobody will disturb them again anymore.

Then suddenly, some strange sounds like falling some metalic and plasticic objects on the ground, and cracking and breaking glasses were heard from the back of the door.

Jimmy closed his eyes for a second. He was very stressful. What was happened there?

"Um, Jimmy, is everything all right, dude?" Sheen glanced at the door and asked.

"Yeah, Yes, I mean, sure Sheen! Nothing is wrong!"

"Then what's all those loud noises from your Lab? Is it about your experiment?"

"Uh, Yeah, It is, certainly. Its actually my new invention, Um, Noiseblaster 200, Yeah!" Jimmy made up from himself. He was trying to cover the situation. What was Cindy doing there? It'd better if she wasn't messing with his inventions... Jimmy wished that Cindy was allright. His inventions could possibly harm Cindy...

"Sheen, I think maybe it is not a bad idea if you take Goddard to help you find your toy's head." said Jimmy.  
"Well, Thanks Jimmy!" said Sheen excitedly.

"No problem. So, I guess, I will go back and check on my work. Take back Goddard to my house after your work finished. Nothing else, Sheen?"

"No, Jimmy. Thank you. But please call me if you found my action-figure's head. Bye!" said Sheen and turned back.

"If I won't find that head, Maybe I could use some of my stuff to make a head for..." Sheen was whispering to himself.

After Jimmy made sure that Sheen had left for good, he opened the door and went inside.

Cindy was standing near Jimmy's desk, with half of his latest invention, the Adaptablor. Some of Jimmy's gadgets were broken on the ground.

"Cindy, are you allright? What happened?"

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry, when you went out, my foot stuck on the edge of your wall and I fell on your desk with your Ada-, what was that? Oh, Adaptor, and I broke your inventions! I'm so sorry!" said Cindy. Jimmy looked at all of his work which were apart on the ground.

"Nah, Cindy, they weren't that much important. Besides, that Adaptablor was just a prototype. I can repair them again!" said Jimmy with a smile.

"Cindy, Are you ok, yourself? Those devices didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine Jimmy. Don't worry about me." said Cindy. She smiled back.

Cindy suddenly noticed the clock on Jimmy's computer screen.

"Oh no! look! It's 4:52! I should go back home right now!". She ran to the door. "I'm so sorry Jimmy! But my mother will kill me if I won't be home by 5! See you tomorrow! Bye!". She waved her hand as a good bye and left.

"Bye, Cindy!" said Jimmy. He heard the sound of the projectors which transfered Cindy out of his Lab. Jimmy sighed. What a strange date. They didn't even had anytime to watch that movie. He looked at his gadgets, or better say, the remaining parts of his gadgets. His magnet-field generator, micro-signal amplifier, hyper-space cube, shrink ray, mind reader phone, and worst of all, his Adaptablor was broken, along with some other gadgets. He took the Adaptablor. The buttons of power and density control on the device were crushed badly. The red LED (A/N: LED = kind of lamp) on the device was blinking weakly.

Jimmy didn't say anything to Cindy, because he didn't want to make her upset.

"Vox! Activate clean up program B-3. Also add the malfunctioned devices to the repair list."

"Clean up program activated. To-repair list refreshed. Warning! unstable bio-modifications found in this section."

Jimmy raised his eyebrow. _'Unstable bio-modifications? Ah, I don't think it's important. It must be because of those molecule structure departes conflicts...'. _Jimmy thought it could be a mistake.

"Dismiss the warning. Thanks Vox."

"Your welcome, Jimmy."

He turned down the lights, grabbed his backpack, and went out. He didn't care for Vox's warning. He even didn't know that he will regrat it soon.

Jimmy appeared in his house fireplace. He went to his room. Goddard was sitting at the edge of his room. Sheen's work was probably done by now. Jimmy took off his backpack and lied down on his bed. Jimmy's digital clock was showing 5:07 p.m.

He wondered what was Cindy doing. He hoped that Cindy had arrived to his house before 5, he knew how much strict Sacha Vortex was. She would never let her daughter to hang out with her rival and arch enemy. Jimmy thought what will happen if Cindy's mom finds out about their relationship.

Until he went to sleep, he thought several times about Cindy and that amazing kiss. Little he did know what will surprise him tomorrow.

A/N: Ok, Chapter 5 is finished. What exciting surprise will happen tomorrow? Wait for the 6th chapter!

Dudes, please review my story. You are making me so sad with your no-comments! :-((

**Oh, BTW, as I said, I rewrote chapter 5 so many times. You can see some of them sown here. I had many different ideas, but at the end I chosed the simplest one.**

**No need to read these parts, I'm just providing them as information!**

**Alternative possible of chapter 5:**

After Jimmy made sure that Sheen had left for good, he opened the door and went inside.

"Cindy, are you OK? You can come out now. Sheen is gone." said Jimmy loudly. No responds were heard.

Jimmy looked at the ground. Some of his inventions were broken. It seemed that someone had just throwed them from Jimmy's desk on the ground. Jimmy got worried. He shouted for the second time.

"Cindy, are you there?" Jimmy was afraid. Where was Cindy? What was happened to her? Questions and more questions were appearing in his head, but without a single answer. Jimmy decided quickly.

"Vox, Scan the whole sections for Cindy Vortex signatures, NOW!" Jimmy began to pray. _'Calm down Jimmy, she is ok... I hope she is ok... She just went to bathroom or something...' _Jimmy was thinking with himself. Suddenly a voice was heard from his computer, vox.

"Cindy Vortex, identified, section A. Warning! unstable bio-modifications found on subject's DNA."

Jimmy's heart begin to tap fast again, but not for the same reason like the last time...

Section A was that upper part of the Lab, where they were watching that movie. Jimmy wished that Sheen had never came there. He began to run to the upper part of the lab.His thought weren't leave him. Unstable bio-modifications? What type of his inventions was gone wrong?_ 'She is ok, I will fix any mistakes... Oh god, please... She must be ok...'_

He reached the upper part. He opened the door, he walked in, and...

Cindy was there. She didn't seemed to be hurt or injured. Jimmy took a deep relaxed breath.

"Cindy! Your'e all right!" He was so happy. He jumped and hugged cindy. Cindy did nothing, insted, she tried to cover something behind her.

"You made me crazy worried! Why did you come here? I thought something happened to you!" Jimmy came back and looked at Cindy's eyes. It seemed that she's under pressure.

"Sorry about that Jimmy. I just came back here to check myself in my mirror. (A/N: the mirror was in her bag, duh!) I'm pretty sure that I left it somewhere here." Cindy didn't let Jimmy to answer. "Anyway, Um, Jimmy, while you were away, I-, um, you know... sort of, messed with some of your inventions and broke some of them..." said Cindy.

"Darn those stupid inventions! It's you that I care! I'm so glad you are OK... I don't know why, but Vox was reporting an unstable bio-modification here! What just happened to you, Cindy?" Suddenly, a questioning look appeared in Jimmy's face. Cindy was still hiding something behind her back.

"Oh, about that... Listen Jimmy, when Sheen came and you said that "NO" loudly to him, I, well, was unfocused and my foot stuck at the edge of your desk, and I fell with my hands on your desk, but your invention, Adaptabling, was in my hand, (A/N: because she grabbed it from Jimmy's face while she wanted to kiss him, and she didn't put it down because of the excitement!), and it sort of, well, went through your inventions, and, I'm sorry for your work. I ruined it." she looked upset.

"Nah, that was just a prototype. I will build the next one, I still have the project's map!" smiled Jimmy.

"Well, that wasn't all..." said Cindy. She showed his hands to Jimmy. Jimmy was lucky that his heart didn't stopp for what he saw. It was unbelievlely horrible. Jimmy couldn't see Cindy's hands. They were...

**Alternative possible of chapter 5:**

After Jimmy made sure that Sheen had left for good, he opened the door and went inside.

"Cindy, are you OK? You can come out now. Sheen is gone." said Jimmy loudly.

Jimmy looked at the ground. Some of his inventions were broken. It seemed that someone had just throwed them from Jimmy's desk on the ground.

"Cindy! Where are you?" He shouted for the second time.

"I'm right here, Jimmy!". Jimmy turned back. He was shocked after he saw Cindy. There was something wrong. Some parts of his gadgets were partly inside of Cindy's arm. Half of his latest invention, Adaptablor was inside Cindy's palm. What was happened to her? Jimmy was so scared.

"Cindy! No! Are you ok, Cindy?!" Jimmy was worried, his heart begin to tap fast again, but not for the same reason like the last time... He walked quickly to Cindy.

"Calm down, I'm fine, Jimmy!" said Cindy.

"A bunch of cracked plastic are inside of your arm and you say your ok?!"

"Listen Jimmy, I will explain. Just calm down!" she said. Jimmy looked at the remaining parts of the Adaptablor.

"Look Jimmy, I was going behind your desk, but my foot stuck at the edge of your desk, and I fell with my hands on your desk, but your invention, Adaptabling, was in my hand, (A/N: because she grabbed it from Jimmy's face while she wanted to kiss him, and she didn't put it down because of the excitement!), and it sort of, well, went through your inventions, and, I'm sorry for your work. I ruined it." she looked upset.

Jimmy realised what was happened. The Adaptablor had tried to mix the features of his individual inventions into Cindy's body, but the Holographer had screwed up and merged those gadgets into her body!

Jimmy tried to deasemble those parts.

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys. I'm really upset about you. It's passed a week after I published the first chapter of this story and Yet, just **7** reviews I got.

Seriously, It very hurts. The visitors are decreasing and yet, just 3 people has written a review.

I tried my best on chapter 4, but no reviews again.

I've written chapter 5 and i'm writing chapter 6 currently.

IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, YOU MUST LEAVE A COMMENT

If my story is bad, just tell me. I have a feeling like i'm wasting my time.

Leave a review, and then I will post chapter 5.

But if you don't care for the rest, i will no longer post my chapters.

Please tell me.

Thank you

**Update:** Thanks for new reviews. I decided to continue it, but i'm expecting more reviews. Thanks all again.


	6. A Not Very Normal Day

Hi Guys! Thanks for your reviews! I found out there are actually many readers who enjoy to read my story!

I'm writing this story because I love to write it and I'm having fun!

I would LOVE to continue it!

So, I will no longer bother you about writing reviews... hurray! :-D

Let's just forget about that...

So, I'm currently writing chapter 6. I have a bunch of great ideas, I don't know how to use them or which to use first!

So I'm rewriting, rewriting and yet rewriting chapter again 6 to make it perfect!

I think It could take some days to finish. But it worths it! So, I promise I will try my best to make it incredibly amazing!

It's going to be grate!

In the meantime, you can send me PMs or emails about how would you like the story to go on, or if you have any suggestions

THANKS again!

You are the Best!

P.S.: You can still mark this story as your favorite if you don't want to comment, but i'm just saying. It's up to u!

**CHAPTER 6:**

A Not Very Normal Day

Hi guys! I should thank all of you for reading.

So, here is the chapter 6. Jimmy starts his day, but then he realise something is wrong. But what?! How?!

Continue reading to find out! ^_^

"BLASTING OFF!" It was Jimmy's rocket-shape alarm telling him a new school day is going to begin.

Jimmy opened his eyes with a groan. It was 7 a. m.

_(A/N: i don't know why he is struggling to wake up! where i live, schools begin at 7:30, not 8:00 a.m. so i should wake up at 6:20 to be on time! :-( . lucky him... and he is still groaning! )_

Jimmy sat in his bed and for a second, he thought about what was he dreaming.

He jumped out of bed and headed to his wardrobe to get dressed.

"Morning, Goddard.". Jimmy said with a small yawn to Goddard, which was already in wake-mode automatically. Goddard barked as a good morning.

Last night, he had a strange dream. Jimmy could remember that he and Cindy were in a place where looked like some sort of Retroland in his dream, but it was quiet and much cleaner. Nobody was there, just two of them.

Jimmy and Cindy were walking, eating cotton candy and talking to each other. They weren't arguing like they used to, instead they were really having a conversation like real friends.

It was a great nice dream. Jimmy didn't want the dream to be finished.

_'I must tell Libby about my dream.' _Jimmy thought for a second, then he shook his head in confusion. _'Libby?! What the...?' _He couldn't realize where that idea came from.

He got dressed and brushed his teeth with his anti Carving. For the second time, he thought of something not usual.

_'Oh no! My nails aren't in a good shape! I should pol...' _Jimmy blinked._ 'What again? Why on earth am I concered about my nails?!' _Jimmy thought. There was something definitely wrong about him. But he didn't cared much. His thoughts were somewhere else.

He headed downstairs to eat breakfast, and Goddard followed him. When he got in the kitchen, his mom was cooking something on the oven. The TV was set on the National Graphic channel and it had a Duck show playing at that moment.

"Well, Hello Jimbo! How are you doing son?" Hugh Neutron said excitedly.

"Thanks dad, I think I'm kinda tired." Jimmy said and headed for the table.

"You'd better not be, honey! You should be ready for your school!" Judy Neutron said, as she was carrying three dishes with herself.

Jimmy thought, _'The totally lame school with those routine old and outdated lessons again. What a normal boring day!'_

Little did he know he is completely wrong about the day!

His mom put the dishes on the table and sat along with them.

"Look at this Duck-shaped pie! It's not just any Pie! Thank you suger booger! How did you do that?!" His dad said as he was smelling the Pie.

"And it's your favorite, Jimmy!". It was two eggs, a bacon and a glass of orange juice. Though it was delicious and Jimmy's favorite, he wasn't much hungry. He was still thinking about his dream. He could feel a stange feeling inside that was definitely not for himself, a relaxing feeling that was some kind of cute.

_'Afterall, a good point about school is I can see Cindy there!'_ Jimmy thought. He was a little quiet during breakfast. Hugh was talking about ducks again and Jimmy was totally unfocused about what he was saying.

He could feel a bunch of feelings inside. There was something wrong... Something he couldn't figure.

After he finished his breakfast, he headed to the door with his backpack. Hugh was still talking.

"... so they never can catch those ducks. Good bye Jimbo!" Hugh said with a smile.

"Bye-bye Jimmy! Good luck in your exams!" Judy said and waved her hands as a good bye.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Jimmy said as Goddard looked at him. "... and Goddard!" Jimmy added.

After Jimmy went out to wait for the bus, he saw one of his best friends.

"Hi Jimmy! What a nice beautiful day, Isn't it?" Carl said.

"Hi! Sure it is, Carl, It is great, indeed. Jimmy replied. "How are you doing, by the way?" Jimmy asked.

"Fine, Jimmy. You know Jimmy, last night, on the llama-lovers fanpage on my Facebook, I ..." Carl started. But once again, Jimmy wasn't paying attention to him.

From the other side of the street, a pretty blonde girl came out from her house and closed the door. Cindy saw Jimmy and smiled to him. Jimmy smiled back. Carl wasn't noticing, as he was continuing talking about llamas. Jimmy somehow understood that Cindy wanted to say hello, but she couldn't, because carl could be noticed.

They had both decided to pretend they hate and argue with each other in public, so nobody would find out about their little secret.

"... and I don't know how to add my photos there. Could you please help me Jimmy?" Carl said.

Suddenly Jimmy was brought back to reality. He noticed that Carl is talking to him.

"Uh, Sure Carl. I will show you how to do that later.". He tried not to look at Cindy in front of Carl.

A few seconds later, the familiar yellow school bus arrived, and they all got in. one of those rare moments Jimmy could catch the bus!

Jimmy couldn't help it. He was glancing and thinking to Cindy. He simply couldn't let those thoughts go.

"Oh, Hi Sheen." Jimmy said as he noticed Sheen was holding two seats for them at the end of the bus. Jimmy and Carl went and sat as Sheen said hello to them.

Jimmy saw that Cindy sat with Libby. Libby started to talk with her.

"Girl! Don't say that I'm seeing this! You didn't polished your nails today?! Your nails are always perfect!"

"Nope, I don't know why. I just didn't feel for it today." Cindy said and shruged. Libby thought _'It's odd. Cindy always care for her nails a lot!'._

They continued to talk, as Sheen started to talk to Jimmy and Carl about his usual Ultra-Dorky stuff.

When the bus stopped, Sheen jumped to take Libby's hand to go out together.

"May I, my Lady?" Sheen said with a sense of passion. Luckily for him, he didn't nick named Libby. She giggled quietly and let him to take her hand. They all headed the school.

Cindy looked upset of all of this. She was some kind of envy to Libby and Sheen's relationship. She wished her relationship with Jimmy could be like this... No teasing from the other people, No hiding it from her mom, Just being accepted like all of another couples. Unfortunately, she knew this couldn't be happened, at least at the moment.

Cindy turned back for a moment. She thought she is being looked at. Jimmy quickly stared at an other direction. She didn't get suspicious. It was quite embarrassing if she would notice Jimmy is glancing on her all the time.

The kids all were in their classroom.

Ms. Fowl came in and ordered the students to be quiet, (and of course asked Nick to sit down). They had history for the first lesson of the day.

(A/N: i don't know what the word is, but by lesson, i mean the parts of teaching between recees. Someone please point me out! Thnx.)

Jimmy passed a note to Cindy, without gaining the attention of anyone. She looked at the class, The others weren't noticing. Most of them were asleep (!) because of Ms. Fowl's voice tune.

_Hey Cindy, how r u doing today, my l. ?_

_Did u get 2 ur home on time yesterday?_

Cindy smiled, then wrote something with her pencil on the back of the paper and passed it to Jimmy. Ms. Fowl was still teaching without noticing them.

_Fine, Jimmy. Yep, i got home xactly on time!_

_I was just thinking about u last night... :-p_

_And sorry i broke ur inventions! ;-(_

Jimmy read the note and he smiled too. He wrote something else and passed it to Cindy. Luckily, nobody was noticing them at all.

_Me 2 little angel._

_I was thinking 2 u all the day!_

_And as I said b4, No problem! just forget about them!_

_I told you, you r the 1 who I care about!_

They continued to flirt with eachother, without being careful not to seen.

_Just as me, hunk muffin!_

_guess what? i had the best dream of my life last night._

_it was about ourselves, and it was awesome! :-D_

_i dreamed we were eating cotton candy and talking like real friends... No problems we had, just as real couples!_

_i wished it was real... ;-| *sigh!*_

Jimmy read Cindy's note twice before repling to that. It was weired! Cindy's dream was as exact as he was dreaming last night!

Was that sign of something? Well, of course it was. but not in the way Jimmy thought.

_wow! it was just like my dream! i dreamed that too! :-o_

_you think it could happen some day? :-/_

Cindy read the note and tried to reply.

_I reallt wish th.._

But she couldn't finish writing that.

"Miss Vorte-e-ex! I thii-ii-iink I told all of you not to pass no-o-otes in the classroom while I'm teachinggg!" said Ms. Fowl with her usual annoying voice. Some kids giggled quietly. Cindy blushed a little. Jimmy could feel her shame.

"Sorry miss fowl! I was just-" Cindy Started to explain, but she was cut off. "No need to expla-a-ain, dear!" Ms. Fowl said. Both Jimmy and Cindy thought at same time. _'She's such a drill on nervs!'._

Although she couldn't pass the note to Jimmy, he already knew what Cindy was trying to write. Jimmy got back into reality by Ms. Fowl's voice.

"Allriiight studeents, today we have a mass po-o-op quiz, as a review to your studiiies during the weeek!" Ms. Fowl said. "Aww, men!" Some of the students groaned.

Ms. Fowl gave the papers to the students.

Cindy took the exam, and looked at the questions. She bit her bottom lip and began to write the answers.

Jimmy was still upset about the notes thing, but he tried to focus on the questions. He began to write the answers, as well.

Cindy was stuck in question 2. She was biting the bottom of her pencil and looking at her paper.

Jimmy began to write the answer of that question. It was so obvious for him. Suddenly, Cindy began to write just as Jimmy. It seemed the answer just came to her mind from nowhere. Jimmy could feel Cindy is nervous.

This wasn't all. When Jimmy was answering to question 5, He suddenly realised that his answer was wrong. Some voice in his head was saying the right answer. He read the question again, and made sure. He was wrong for the answer of question 5. But he didn't realised where that voice came from.

They didn't know that by themselves, but they were reading each other's mind without even realising. They both were acompanying each other in the answers, but they thought they are answering the questions by themselves.

After thirty minutes, Ms. Fowl took the papers back. She dismissed the class when a few minutes later the bell rang.

The students were jumping out of the deep classroom's atmosphere that suddenly Ms Fowl shouted.

"Jimmy, Cindy, I would liiike to have a chaat with you!". She looked kind of angry.

Once again, both Jimmy and Cindy were thinking to a same thing._ 'It must be about the notes!'_.

But they were wrong as it was about something else that they would never think of.

"I am so-o disappointed at You two. I don't know why you have cheated on your tests!"

"Cheated?! What?!" Cindy said with a look of disbelief. "I would never cheat on my exams, Ms. Fowl! And you know it well!" She added angrily

"Neither me, Ms. Fowl. I'm a genius. Why would I cheat on my tests?! I mean I already know the correct answers of everything, Ms. Fowl!" Jimmy said.

"Showy-off!" Cindy said to Jimmy. "I won't cheat from this Nerdtron even if he was the last kid on earth, Ms. Fowl!" Cindy said.

"Then, there should be an explaination for this! Both of you go-o-t 100! Jimmy, you always hurry and don't read the questions completely, and answer them wrong! And you, Cindy, In spite of your hard work, you have some problems, especially in History! You couldn't answer the whole questions correctly! It is clear that both of you must be cheated!"

They looked at their papers. Ms. Fowl was right about their papers. The answers were all correct, and unfortuneately, quite the same!

"Fortunately, Because of your go-o-od past records, I am going to leave you to a warning this tiime. But next time, I will NOT go easyy on you!"

They left the classroom and headed the yard. Nobody else was in the hall, all of them were in recees. Jimmy was ahead.

_'What does she think?! My superior intellect does not require inferior unmature actions like cheating!' _Jimmy thought.

"Enough talking about your 'superior intellect', Nerdtron!" Cindy said. She put the words into an air quote. Though she knew nobody was there, she started to tease him.

"I believe I didn't say anything about my intellect, Vortex!" Jimmy turned back and said to Cindy.

"So who was a show-off disg-" Cindy was cut off by him.

"But I did think of that!" Jimmy said in a shock. He stopped walking, so she did too. Jimmy looked at Cindy's eyes.

_'Can you hear this?' _Jimmy thought in quietly.

Cindy heard what exactly Jimmy said, though she didn't see his mouth moving.

"Of course, Neutron. I'm not deaf! What kind of creepy experiment is that?" said Cindy. She looked kind of scared of Jimmy could talk without opening his mouth.

"It is not an experiment, Cindy! You are actually reading my mind!" Jimmy said. At the moment, he seemed more scared than Cindy.

"Cool!" Cindy said._ 'Now I can reveal all of your deep secrets!' _Cindy thought jokingly with an evily smirk. Jimmy could feel her happiness.

"Whoa, don't go fast, Cindy! Not cool!" Jimmy said. "I can read your mind, too!" He said and mocked Cindy with his evily-like laugh.

_'But how exactly this happened?!' _Jimmy thought. He remembered the odd events of the day. Then he recalled last day when Cindy was in his lab and broke most of his gadgets. Cindy was hearing his thoughts.

_'I said I'm sorry about that, Jimmy!'_

_'What? Oh No, Cindy, that's not my point. Those gadgets were crashed with my Adaptablor. It must have scanned the mind-reader phone chip!'_

_'But why it started now and how we can read each other's thoughs?!'_

They began to walk again. Jimmy was thinking fast.

_'Good point, Cindy! I think It could be because of my micro-amplifier! And it is reinforcing the digital signtures of my magnetic-field generator! It could make us read each other's minds even from a far distance!'_

Suddenly, Jimmy stopped. He seemed unfocused as he was looking at nothing in the air.

"Hello! Mr. know-it-all! What happened to you?" Cindy said and waved her hand in front of his eyes. She heard an _'Oh, no!'_ in her head. But before she could ask what was the matter, Jimmy answered him.

"Power and Density controller units!" Jimmy said. He looked horrible.

If you think this chapter is good, or either you think it's bad, I'm happy to hear your ideas about it.

I'm currently writing chapter 7. Any unanswered mysteries will be revealed soon!

Please mark this story as favorite if it is! C'mon! It is not hard! :-)

BTW: I had some researches on old Jimmy/Cindy fics here recently. It freaks me when my story is very similiar to some of them! :-o

Oh well, at least in mine Jimmy don't get his 'mind-reading' from a storm or something!

(Not that I don't like that way... It's kinda cool that way too, you know!)

To conclude, I should focus on my work, I want to make it diffrent, and unique.

Thanks for reading, anyway! :-D


End file.
